


Fire and Water

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, quite a lot of metaphors, quotes from other books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Prompt: BonfireHe knows what love is supposed to feel like.But maybe this one’s different.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 3





	Fire and Water

_“…if someone like that ever loved me it would set me on fire”_

_“…I’d wake up every morning and think “This will end in flames.’”_

_“ …he’d let them overflow and now there wasn’t a damn place in the ocean that wouldn’t catch fire if he dropped a match.”_

Draco knew what love was supposed to feel like. A raging bonfire in your heart, in your soul. A spark that kindles into blazing flames that takes over your whole being. Lighting up from the inside and pure excitement that threatens to burn you down. 

He knows what love is supposed to feel like.

But he doesn’t feel that with Harry. 

With him, love is rushing water. His love is a vast ocean of desire, of warmth, of feeling. It’s calm and constant, until it turns into crashing waves that threaten to drown him, engulfing him in every sense of the being. 

His love fills his lungs, surrounding him, because nothing can escape this now. It pulls at him, begging for attention, for more, and eventually Draco stops fighting it. 

He knows what love is supposed to feel like.

But maybe this one’s different. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is being posted in march. I'm way behind posting these so I'll be posting the rest of january and all of february's fics!


End file.
